


Unexpected Vacation Blues

by tuesday



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: This universe operates under different rules. Shikako's seals don't work here. All the work that's gone into training her body is, well, gone. She arrives injured, in thin armor, at the edge of a forest. It looks like no forest she's seen in recent memory. It doesn't look like a real forest at all. Everything is strange, pixellated, squared off. Her body looks wrong. Then again, her body being wrong is in its own way familiar.In another life, when she had a different name, Shikako knew this world. She'd played in woods much like these. She'd moved naked and without tools to a nearby tree and started from scratch. Shikako takes inventory of her supplies. Most of them are trapped behind a seal that won't work, but she has kunai and a tanto. At least she won't have to resort to punching trees with her bare fists. Then again, she has no idea how to repair her current weapons or if she can.Shikako sighs. She starts by punching trees.





	Unexpected Vacation Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepperdoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/gifts).



> Thank you to a friend for the canon help!

This universe operates under different rules. Shikako's seals don't work here. All the work that's gone into training her body is, well, gone. She arrives injured, in thin armor, at the edge of a forest. It looks like no forest she's seen in recent memory. It doesn't look like a real forest at all. Everything is strange, pixellated, squared off. Her body looks wrong. Then again, her body being wrong is in its own way familiar.

In another life, when she had a different name, Shikako knew this world. She'd played in woods much like these. She'd moved naked and without tools to a nearby tree and started from scratch. Shikako takes inventory of her supplies. Most of them are trapped behind a seal that won't work, but she has kunai and a tanto. At least she won't have to resort to punching trees with her bare fists. Then again, she has no idea how to repair her current weapons or if she can.

Shikako sighs. She starts by punching trees.

**

The first time she'd seen this world, when she had that other name, Shikako had spent the night huddled in the dark in a makeshift structure formed of dirt blocks. Shikako is here in person, not an avatar, but she's also not afraid of a few cartoonish skeletons. The spiders are even creepier when they're the size of her torso, with their glowing red eyes, but she's seen scarier. There are worse red eyes to look into.

Shikako unsheathes the tanto. Her physical conditioning is gone and she can't access her chakra, but she doesn't need either. Her only regret is she can't access the thunder sword.

The first time she'd seen this world, Shikako hid and shivered beside her computer screen as moans and creaking bones and hisses circled her shelter. Now, Shikako is the presence in the night to be feared.

**

Shikako builds. She mines. She refines. She gathers resources and crafts objects. At some point, she's going to find a way out.

But nothing says that she can't have some fun along the way.

**

Really, like lightsabers crave hands, TNT wants to be used.

**

Shikako is halfway through building a portal when another appears in front of her. Kakashi is standing on the other side of it.

"You're late," Shikako says, but she's smiling.

Kakashi's eyebrows go up as he sees the destruction behind her. "Or maybe right on time."

Dropping the block in her hand, Shikako walks through the portal and goes home.


End file.
